Human, Vampire, Princess, Queen
by y.cant.i.be.invisible
Summary: Edward leaves, and Bella craves revenge so approaches the Volturi for help. An unexpected adventure unfolds for the two as they find each other again, both drastically changed.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: I'm running this at the same time as my other story **_**Time For Cake**_**, which is a crossover between Stargate SG1 and Twilight, so it may take a couple of days between updates. I'll keep you posted!)**

**PROLOGUE**

"What? You… you don't want me anymore?" I whispered, shocked at his words. _His_ words - the words of the man who told me he loves me, the words of the man who had told me he wouldn't - _couldn't_ - leave me. What a guise - the false declaration of love used to rip my heart to shreds that were destined to flutter alone in the wind. I couldn't take it in. "The party, it was nothing, Edward! _Nothing_!" I cried, hoping with my all of my already broken heart this was some kind of sick joke. It wasn't.

"_Nothing_… compared to what could have happened," he replied.

"Edward, it's not funny anymore! I'm serious!"

"As am I," Edward said. My head couldn't stop spinning. Misery crept through me easily as water creeps down my throat. How can I stop him?

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, NOT HERE!" I shouted suddenly, unable to stop myself. He was obviously shocked at my reaction.

"I… have to," he declared, before wandering off, and leaving me alone… alone… _alone_.

* * *

() ()

(^\/^)

( ( ) ( )

(_) (_) dancing bunny rabbit to cheer us all up because Edward left.

* * *

I woke up on the old, brown leather couch in Charlie's living room. Towering over me was a tall, muscular boy, whose name - I discovered later - was Sam Uley. That's a name and a half, _Uley_. Apparently he had been hiking in the woods and found me passed out. I didn't seem to have dealt with the… _break-up_… very well at all. Interrupting my thought stream were Charlie's persistent questions, and after I had explained the full story, I decided I needed to clear my head, have some "alone" time. So, I sat on the hood of my truck and cried. Cried until no more tears came, and still continued, grieving alone in the dusk.

The strange thing was, though, that as well as sorrow, an unexplained emotion seemed to be overwhelming me, like a fire waiting to be ignited. I ran through emotions in my head, not one matching up until I found anger. Anger - anger at Edward for leaving me (specifically alone in the woods), anger at myself for feeling such regret, as if it were my fault. For once I couldn't argue with it - this was NOT my fault. Accompanying it closely, I could feel, was a longing for revenge. How could this thirst - I laughed aloud at the irony - be quenched?

Possibilities danced in and out of my head until I formulated my plan. When Edward had shown me around his house, he had mentioned the Volturi, the powerful "Royal family" of the vampire world. I remembered vaguely what he had said, something like: "You don't anger the Volturi if you want to live." Well, maybe they would change me. Edward had refused to (I could see why now), so if I went to the Volturi and asked to become one of them maybe it would cause him the amount of pain he caused me when I tortured him for all eternity. I felt almost sadistic as I thought through the plan, evaluating and re-evaluating. He had said they lived in a city called Volterra which existed in Italy. **(A/N: I can't remember if he told Bella this in Twilight, but I **_**think**_** he did. Even if he didn't, p****lease**** don't flame me for it!)**

No time to waste then. Airport, here I come.


	2. Flying

**FLYING**

The plane was over-crowded and since I had only just bought a ticket using the biggest bribe possible (Edward had forgotten to take back his credit card) and the plane was almost totally full, I was sitting in what was possibly the worst seat _ever _despite the fact I - well Edward - had paid much more than them_._ And I'd complained about the food on previous journeys.

Trying to get comfortable in the tiny seat covered with a thin layer of cushion, we were flying straight to Volterra by using - or rather _ab_using - a stretch of ground which used to be a block of flats before it was abandoned (the owners couldn't be bothered to pay for necessary repairs and so the whole place was closed) and knocked down. It had been a large piece of land, and so it was being used well and converted to a tiny airport, but for now it was just a stretch of ground used by the planes. Confused yet? Yeah, I know.

No-one else seemed as desperate to get to Volterra as I. Maybe that would explain why I was the only one sitting in this little section with about twelve seats. Explanation: they would rather wait. Why was I so dumb? Oh yeah, _Alice_.

So there I was, sitting in a lumpy, uncomfortable seat for hours waiting to get to Volterra. Embarrassing…

I think my lust for revenge is going to my head.

As I was in desperate need to clear my head - for real this time - I closed my eyes and gently drifted off to sleep, dreaming of (for some unfathomable reason) eating chocolate pancakes while standing on a green hedge that was floating in the air - what?

I was falling off the hedge, my plate of pancakes coming with me, when I heard a voice. "Please buckle your seat belts, we are about to begin our descent into Volterra now, did I do it right?" a young female voice encouraged. Mine was still done, so I just sat up and waited. I smiled when I felt the plane tilt forwards towards the ground and land. From in front of me, through a thin wall, came the noise of cheering and clapping. "We are in Volterra now… that's wrong isn't it, err… Welcome to Volterra. The temperature outside is… 49°C… and there's a bunch of minibuses outside waiting for you. Urgh! What do I say?" I heard the voice complain.

"I'm very sorry about all that, I'm your pilot and this is our new flight attendant who is doing this for the first time today. She actually did better than some others have before, so please can we give her a round of applause?" a friendly male asked from the cockpit. I heard more applause and smiled, joining in. In my head I could imagine a beautiful blonde - not glamorous-dark-vampire-beautiful but happy-cheery-human-beautiful. Soon, if my wish is granted, I will be the former. She was standing beside a chair which held a happy, fat man whose hands were gripping a joystick. Laughing, I unbuckled my seat belt as the pilot had instructed seconds ago and stood up. I hadn't any luggage so I was fine on that, the only necessary thing I lacked was a passport, and they didn't even asked for it as I worried they would. As soon as I got off the plane I darted off for the nearest alley. Luckily, no-one spotted me.

I ran as fast as I could, stumbling every two steps - as per usual. To where, I had no idea. Maybe I hoped I would just stumble into the strong arms of a vampire (even more handsome than Edward) who was a member of the Volturi and we would fall madly in love instantly, so much so that he would change me because he couldn't bear to loose me. Even when I was in the centre of a hugely populated square, I still ran. Everyone was staring - of course, people always stare at me (unfortunately) - as I raced forwards, never stopping. Finally I deducted that in a city full of vampires it was pretty likely and so kept running. As I ran, I found myself running faster and faster, easier and easier. They _do_ say practice makes perfect.

After about three hours of just running I found myself outside a huge castle and breathless. I sat down on a stone step and gasped. As I gasped, I laughed. Wow. I had actually run for hours without stopping or tripping over. Then I ran out of breath again and cursed under the little I had that Edward had: a) left me and b) not changed me. I laughed and looked up. There, towering over me was a red-eyed vampire. She was probably thinking about what was for tea. I can answer that by rhyming: _me_.

"Hello, miss! I'm Heidi and I'm conducting tours around the castle behind you. Would you be at all interested?" she asked, smiling. Stifling a laugh, I replied:  
"No thanks, I probably don't taste very good anyway." Heidi frowned.  
"How do you know that?" she asked, worry and confusion peppering her tone.  
"I figured my ex-boyfriend out, but he left me so I came here to be changed so I can torture him for all eternity," I said lightly, repeating my plan to her.  
"Ah, Aro will like you. Maybe he will change you… or not," she announced, gesturing to the castle. "You first, please." I nodded and walked inside.

Heidi came in and closed the door behind her, then began to lead me down a long procession of stone corridors. "Aro," she said simply as she opened a pair of tall wooden doors.  
"Ah, Heidi! Have you brought lunch?" he asked, his red eyes glistening hungrily.  
"No, afraid not. I have brought a girl who wishes to join us. Apparently she wants to torture a vampire for all eternity, I - personally - like her attitude," Heidi smirked.  
"Let me see her," Aro demanded. I hesitated, but Heidi nodded and followed me as I walked down a large room towards Aro. "Give me your hand, please." I complied, and watched as he gasped in shock.  
"Are you alright?" I asked instinctively, before clapping my hands over my mouth. Rude! Now you're done for.  
"Yes, just… surprised," he replied. I nodded. He murmured something to a huge vampire beside him. Not good. My eyes widened with fear.

"Relax, that's just Felix," Heidi said, resting her hand on my shoulder. Just Felix, right that'll make me feel much better.  
"Heidi, please accompany Miss…"  
"Isabella Marie Swan," I introduced myself.  
"Accompany Miss Swan here to an empty quarters. Isabella, you will - as you wish - be joining us. I feel you may have something of use to us, something that will help us greatly. In return, we will help you exact your revenge on whomever it is you wish to exact revenge upon," Aro explained. I smiled.  
"Thank you, Aro." He nodded,  
"And from now on, you will be called Isabella Marie Volturi," he added. I nodded, he nodded and Heidi nodded. Lots of nodding… nod, nod, nod. Getting off track there, I'm afraid. When I finally returned to reality, Heidi had already begun to leave. I quickly turned and followed her to what would be my room. Wow, I was really joining these people. I'm going to a be a vampire!

"Thank you for not eating me, Heidi. For letting me speak to Aro," I said to Heidi as we walked along the corridors.  
"Of course. A human who knows of vampires - I have to take you to Aro, don't I?" she replied. I smiled.  
"Still." We walked in silence for a while until we reached a wooden door, this one of a more reasonable proportion , with a blank gold plate on the front. "Felix is going to take it to be engraved with your name tomorrow," Heidi said when she saw I had noticed it.  
"Thank you," I said as she pulled a key from her pocket and passed it to me.

"There is only one copy of this key, so this room will be your private space. Not even Aro has a copy. So take care of it." I resisted the urge to laugh. Ceremoniously, I fitted the key into the lock and turned it. Unfortunately, the effect was ruined when I found myself too weak to turn it. "Oh, sorry. The lock is designed for vampires!" Heidi exclaimed, turning the key easily.  
"Thanks," I mumbled.  
"What's with you and thank yous?" Heidi laughed. I found myself laughing alongside her, not being able to help liking her. She was very friendly when you got around the fact she was a vampire who wanted to suck me dry. _Nice._

I opened the door to a beautiful room, with a roaring fire burning in the grate (how cliché a description) and a bed covered in a red/cream/pink/orange patchwork quilt. A couple of chairs were dotted around the room, one a low armchair, one a rocking chair upon which sat a couple of cushions made using the same material as my quilt, and another just a tall wooden chair that stood beside the drawer. Next to the plain chair was a wooden chest of drawers which was topped with a few red squares of fabric with frayed edges, laid out at an angle so they were more of a squat diamond if you looked at them from the front of the chest and overlapped at the corners. Half of each of the end ones hung over the edge and decorated the drawers well. Above the fire was a mantel (obviously) with a delicate pattern of leaves carved into it, and above the bed, supported by pillars, was a wooden rail from which hung a patchwork curtain that matched the pattern on the bed.

It felt so warm, cosy and - if it's even a word - homey.

"Seriously… this is my room?" I asked, amazed. Heidi laughed.  
"Obviously," she replied. I let a huge grin spread across my face.  
"I love it!" I announced, turning back towards my vampire friend - at least I suppose you could call her that - and resisting another urge. This one was the urge to jump up and down like a little kid on Christmas day. Heidi then did something totally unexpected - jumped forwards and hugged me! "When you're a vampire we have to be best friends!" she exclaimed.

"Totally!" I agreed. This was going to be so much easier than expected.

**(A/N: Sorry it's shorter than Alice sat down, it works out at about three pages in Word Processor!**

**Also, I'm getting to the halfway point for chapter 3 - when I've finished it I'll edit so I don't make the mistakes made during this one.**

**I would also like to thank the people who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story. It was _way_ more than I expected!**

**Thanks again,  
**..invisible**)**


	3. Changed

**CHANGED**

**(A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Sorry I put it on hold - of course it was ONLY TEMPORARY. I had to resort to thinking of all you wonderful people who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story, listening to Lady GaGa and eating ice cream to force myself to continue. Also, please don't flame me for this, I just wanted to get Vampire-Bella in as quickly as possible! Sorry if it sucks… Also, I love favourites/alerts, but REVIEWS make me happiest. Thanks! Especially to potter… for the advice - though I'd already finished by the time I read it thank you for the help! This one's for you!)**

I awoke to a completely different world - everything brighter, clearer, louder. "Hey! Miss Newborn! It's Heidi!" Despite the fact this was I vampire I felt partially comfortable around, I still found myself turning and landing in a crouched position quick as a flash. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," I said, recognising the look of worry on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Usually people scream when they are changed," she explained.

"So that's what the burning was!" I exclaimed. Finally!

"Excuse me?" Heidi was utterly bemused.

"In my dream I was eating really, really hot chicken and it was burning my insides so much I couldn't bear it. But, I had to keep eating because if I stopped eating it Hades would drop me into the river of souls. Eventually he closed the pit but kept me hanging in the air. Then the chicken disappeared and was replaced with chocolate pancakes which were on fire. Then I had to eat them instead, because the pit reopened, but for every one I ate two came back. So basically, I had to eat a plate of pancakes that keeps refilling itself. I was eating one when suddenly I woke up as a vampire," I shrugged. Heidi was staring at me as though I ought to be locked up in some asylum.

"You are seriously crazy, Isabella," she stated finally. I shrugged.

"I just have really strange dreams which all relate to chocolate pancakes in some way, always have," I replied. Heidi snickered. _Snickers_. The sentence I said in my head reminded me of chocolate. Mmm… although I probably prefer blood now. That reminded me.

"What am I going to do about feeding? I think I'm thirsty," I asked, worried. I _really_ didn't want to hunt people.

"Well, there are plenty of humans to choose from…" she began but I quickly interrupted.

"NO! I can hunt animals instead, can't I?" I questioned, a tone of desperation thick in my voice. Her eyes widened.

"May I ask… exactly who was this boyfriend of yours?" she asked, worried and frowning. Also frowning, I told her. Unnecessarily, she clapped her hand over her mouth - it was unnecessary because she had stopped breathing after asking me the question. Quickly, she gestured for me to follow her, and she led me to Aro and the other ancients. "Ah, Isabella! I see your transformation went well! Immortality suits you!" **(A/N: Breaking Dawn, anyone?)**"Thank you, Aro." I smiled, greeting him. He nodded appreciatively and gave Heidi a questioning glance. She stepped forward and shook his hand. His mouth fell open suddenly. Then his chalky face relaxed. "Just wanted to let you know, Isabella. I can read minds like Edward," he began. I flinched at the name for some reason. Maybe it was because the words came from the mouth of such a dark character. "Only I require physical contact and can read every thought a person has ever thought." Nodding, I fixed my attention back on him. So, he knew everything there was to know about me from the handshake before I fell asleep however long ago it was I fell asleep - I had no idea how long it had actually been though. Why had Heidi needed to inform him of the identity of my former… _acquaintance_, then? I frowned. "I cannot read your mind though, which I gather means you are a shield. This is the ability I informed you of, the thing useful to us."

Shocked at his words, I considered everything. Edward couldn't read my mind when he was still able to try so maybe it made sense. Maybe that was why I was a mental mute. **(A/N: Again, Breaking Dawn?) **Thinking it over in my mind, I figured it all made sense really. Smiled, I looked up at Aro and nodded. "So… I hear from Heidi that Marcus changed me. Biting me in my sleep?" I accused suddenly. Aro laughed."Marcus!" he called, still chuckling. "Our newborn knows her creator!" Within ten seconds the great wooden doors flung open and the tall, elegant vampire with his chalky complexion and burgundy eyes swept into the hall. My creator. Marcus. Marcus Volturi. He gave Aro a swift nod when he reached our end of the hall.

"Isabella, I presume? Welcome" Marcus said in a velvety, smooth voice. I was tempted to correct him - to tell him my nickname was Bella and he could call me that - but it seemed everyone felt the need to call me by my full name, formal and long though it may be. Instead I merely nodded my head."It's an honour to be accepted so quickly into your coven," I replied, also directing the comment towards Aro and Caius who were standing so close by us. The three of them nodded."An honour that you feel honoured," Marcus replied with a charming smile. There's something you don't see every day…

Then my thoughts shifted to the fact that my strange lust for revenge had gone, extinguished by a burning sensation in my throat. "Aro," I called suddenly. All eyes were instantly on me. Waiting for the blood to rush to my cheeks, I remembered that it wouldn't - I was a vampire now. "I think I need to…""Hunt," he finished decisively. "Of course, I will respect your wishes. I suppose we've a gold-eye in our presence, gentlemen!" A small figure near Aro hissed. "And ladies," he added quickly. **(A/N: Hey, I'm **_**not**_** being sexist in my stories ((I'm a girl!)), so Jane - if you hadn't guessed - can sort that out! She'll be the Leah of the Volturi! (: ) **The small figure approached me."I'm Jane. My brother is Alec," she introduced us, gesturing towards a similarly small boy lingering around the back. "We'd gladly help you with anything you need.""Thank you," I replied truthfully. I could do with some help and friends - even they came in the form of a tiny and probably short-tempered traditional vampire (translation: a snappy, small vampire who drinks human blood). She nodded and stepped back. Smirking, I turned to Marcus. "May we talk in private? I would love to chat for a while," I asked him, cautiously. If I pushed the Volturi on my first day as a vampire, I feared I would be shunned - unaccepted. But luckily for my rather low self-esteem - I wasn't sure how it would take a hit as large as my creator not even being bothered to talk to me for a few minutes - he nodded. As he did so, Aro grinned and Marcus just shot a resentful glare his way. This merely set him off laughing even harder.

**(A/N: Thanks for all the support everybody - now my inspiration's back, I'm going to write as much as I possibly can for all my fan fictions ((except Daybreak… - I've enough ideas (((not that it requires many - that'll be for Book III…)))) /motivation/non-writer's-block-ness for that one!)) e.g. this and Time For Cake ((this SG-1 x-over)) so I don't loose it. Also, please excuse my obvious over-use of parenthesis! LOL! I'm updating soon, don't worry!**

**~ ..invisible)**


	4. Talking

**TALKING**

**(A/N: Be prepared for a shock in this one - it's not fluffy Marcella stuff. It's them trying to have a decent conversation and failing. Miserably.)**

I wasn't entirely sure where to begin, but I guessed he felt that, so began for me. "Hello, Isabella. I guess it's time to meet your maker!" he laughed, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. I only smiled - I was too nervous to do much else."I suppose it is.""Follow me please, Isabella," Marcus asked before turning on his heel and marching off. I followed him almost robotically until we reached his room. The door was a vast chunk of ebony with a polished gold plate on the door that read "_Marcus Volturi_" in a bold, ornate font. The door handle was also of gold, the knob covered in intricate carvings of symbols I couldn't even begin to recognise. Suddenly, his white hand flashed to it, turning it with a quick flick of his wrist and pushing. The ebony slid silently, revealing a beautiful room furnished with black and gold. Unlike the warm, welcoming atmosphere of my room, Marcus' had a regal feel.

"Erm… wow," I said, sitting down on a gold couch. As I did, I realised for the first time what I was wearing. My red satin dress was halter-neck and had a tight band around my waist accentuating my new curves - obviously a trait borne from vampirism. On top was a dark cloak - about the same colour as Jane and Alec's had been, possibly a little lighter. I looked up at Marcus' clothes discreetly. They were similarly beautiful - a dark suit over a crisp white shirt. It was simple but elegant. All of this took me only seconds to think and it astonished me how fast my brain could work. Another result of vampirism?

"I must admit, it is rather nice," Marcus said, stroking a bed post.  
"Rather?"  
"I've seen nicer. Aro does lavish an awful lot on himself," he said. I laughed.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes, unfortunately. He's always been the leader of us, though he would deny it if you asked outright. I think it might be because of his talent. Much better than mine."  
"Which is?"  
"I can sense the relationships between people - human or vampire."  
"Cool…"  
"Our bond is strong." I was a little taken aback by this news. I'd just met the guy and already he was pulling pick up lines. And attempting for me, too. Or was he telling the truth? Did we have a bond, and was it strong - even though we'd known each other for little more than ten minutes. Not that vampires cared much for time. Edward had undeniably proved that.

"Pick up line or for real?" I asked.  
"It is the truth."  
"OK… that's a little strange."  
"Why is that, Isabella?"  
"Be -" I sighed, realising I'd been about to correct him on my name, but I was Isabella now. The Volturi seemed to be into full names, however long and tedious they might be. "Cause we've known each other all of ten minutes."  
"I changed you, though. That gives us a bond, and despite the fact you feel it strange, it is strong. We'll just have to wait to discover what it means."  
"I… suppose," I shrugged indifferently.

"Now, I feel we have talked quite enough for today. I would quite like to get some sleep, but I'm afraid that is quite impossible. Some rest is always quite enjoyable, though. Please," Marcus asked, gesturing towards the door. I nodded my agreement, then headed back towards my much more welcoming room, which I had decided conclusively I preferred. Especially since it was free from psychotic and deranged old vampires. With an unnecessary sigh of relief, I closed the door behinds me and fell down on my bed, wishing I could sleep right now. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here in the first place. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask to be changed. Maybe it was a bad idea to try and get revenge on Edward. Maybe - just maybe - I still loved him. Maybe…

I groaned, shaking my head in an attempt to clear it. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to get off as easy as that. Closing my eyes, I began to daydream and remember through suddenly dim images the times Edward and I had shared. And I somehow felt like I was asleep. Of course, I wasn't, but it felt like it, strangely enough. Now all I had to do was settle down and muddle through until I could escape this wretched place, and find my Edward again.

**(A/N: I know it's short, but I was stuck for ideas. I've got about a thousand ideas for one-shots/possible stories that I need to get out of my system. I think I'll put them all in one thing so you can read them all without having to look through five million things on my profile or whatever. Might be a couple of weeks until I update again, be warned. I'll try, but no promises.)**


	5. Dinosaur, Pass Out

**DINOSAUR/PASS OUT**

**(A/N: I'm not letting ANYTHING slip! That was a huge cliffy - I'm evil aren't I? He he… BIGGER cliffy coming! This chapter is named after the songs Dinosaur by Ke$ha and Pass Out by Tinie Tempah. Enjoy, and be prepared for more Edward-fluff-type… stuff. Blech. And I've got something you won't expect planned for later! Also (I'm waffling now), I'm trying to make this one longer than the others. The previous one was just over a page, I'm aiming big this time - five pages - then gradually increasing. Hopefully I'll manage! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Volturi-lover-101 for reviewing, story alerting, author alerting, AND favouriting both this and me! Also dedicated to Hermitt, poetry battle forever!)**

After my 'sleep' I finally opened my eyes to the searing light emitted from the bright chandelier above my bed. It was blinding, almost as bright as it had seemed when I'd first become a vampire - of course, I hadn't noticed then. I'd been too amazed with the clarity of the sound and picture around me. It had been almost like watching one of those fancy TVs that they advertise everywhere. Including on the actual TV. That'd never made much sense to me.

The last time I'd seen one of those adverts was with Edward.

Contemplating this sent me into a daze. My thoughts were filled with his copper hair, white marble skin and piercing gold eyes - a result of his diet. That reminded me I hadn't hunted yet, and I consequently resolved to ask to go hunt somewhere when I'd gotten dressed. If Edward had changed me I'd have hunted with him immediately. Copper hair, white skin, gold eyes…

After a moment, I exited my half-trance and began to make my way to the closet in the corner. Throwing the door open, I found an array of dresses, skirts, shirts, trousers, shorts, skorts and all manner of other clothing. Alice would have a field day. Browsing through, I picked out a selection of clothes even Alice would be proud of. The black leggings matched the top with both spaghetti straps and puffy sleeves attached to the bodice, and my knee-length red skirt contrasted wonderfully. Over the top I threw my black cloak and tied it the way it had been yesterday. Shaking my head to clear some of the strange, unexplainable fatigue that I could remember from my dull human memories, I opened the door and stepped out into the stone corridor. I began to march business-like towards Aro and Co., but not before being stopped by an excited Heidi.

"Isabella! How are you? Hey, could I call you Izzy?" she gushed.  
"Sure, but whoa, Heidi! What's up with you?" I asked, confused.  
"Nothing, it's just… DEMETRI ASKED ME OUT!" she screamed, earning a worried glance from a passing vampire. I guessed his thoughts were something along the lines of _Can vampires lose their minds?_. Thoughts… Edward…

"Izzy?" Heidi called. "You OK?" I zoned back in quickly and looked at her.  
"Yeah," I muttered.  
"Sure?"  
"Uh-huh." She looked at me unsurely and I smiled. "I'm happy for you. You seem to like him. A lot," I assured her. Shrugging, she linked arms with me and commented positively on my outfit before offering to do my hair and help me hunt. I accepted both the hairdressing and hunting. It would be nice to have some company and get my mind off Edward. For some reason, whenever I thought his name, it made my dead heart ache. It was a good ache though, luckily. Distance didn't seem to do anything. I loved him as much as ever.

So I skipped along the corridor with Heidi, until we unlinked arms at the huge door and stepped through. "Heidi," Aro greeted pleasantly. Marcus caught my gaze and smiled.  
"D-I, N-O, S-A, you are a dinosaur. D-I, N-O, S-A, you are a dinosaur. O-L, D-M, A-N, you're just an old man. Hitting on me - what? You need a CAT scan," Heidi sang so low I could barely hear it. I gently nudged her arm playfully.  
"Too true," I replied at an equal pitch. She smiled.  
"Care to share the joke, Heidi, Isabella?" Caius asked, critically.  
"You wouldn't find it amusing, Caius," Heidi dismissed.  
"And how would you know that?" he asked.  
"I just do," she retorted with a smirk.  
"Please! Stop the arguing!" Aro commanded. Both shut up instantly. "Better." He then turned to me.

"What might I do for you this fine morning, Isabella?" he asked.  
"She needs to hunt. May I go with her? She wants to be a vegetarian, so I might as well show her how to do it effectively. After all, I've some experience with hunting from before coming here," Heidi explained for me. Sighing in relief unnecessarily, I waited for his answer.  
"Why, of course! Go now; the sooner the better!" Aro enthused. Heidi and I nodded and turned for the door, smiling. Whenever I thought about my thirst, it seared my throat, but otherwise it was just a secondary thing. Hopefully a good drink would quench my conditional thirst.

Like it did Edward's…

And cue good ache. My mind was filled with images of our time together, growing more vivid as I remembered them. When I first saw him, when he sparkled ever so beautifully in the meadow, when I introduced him to Charlie… Then I remembered. "Crap!" I shouted, shocking Heidi.  
"Whoa, Izzy! What the hell?"  
"Charlie."  
"Who's Charlie?"  
"My father."  
"What's so crap about _that_?"  
"I just left him…"  
"Oh," she said, stunned. We continued down the corridor silently, before arriving at the door.

"Don't breathe," Heidi instructed after lifting her hood over her face and motioning for me to do the same. She then dramatically swept forward, pushing both doors open. Outside was a huge courtyard chock-a-block full of people. Now, I understood the warning, keeping my breath nice and tight in my throat. We strutted quickly across the square, attracting a couple of curious glances from onlookers. Looking at Heidi's chest to see if she decided to breathe or not, I saw her easily sucking in air, without a care in the world. As if she were just a human with weird dress sense. Smirking, I followed her into a forest and we began to run.

It was exhilarating how quickly I could get my legs to move and how powerful they were. Heidi seemed to be struggling to keep up with me. Letting out a shrill cry of glee, I shot forwards like a rocket, Heidi attempting to keep pace. "Izzy, slow down!" she shouted. I stopped and span round. Heidi was a fair bit behind, rushing towards me. I skipped back to meet her. "I'm slow, I've not hunted for _years_. I only ever fish now," she said, stopping a couple of feet behind me. Nodding, I motioned towards the trees ahead of me. "You can breathe _now_ Izzy, just be careful," Heidi exclaimed in a 'duh' voice. Rolling my eyes, I replied:  
"I was being."  
"Whatever. Just sniff for some fox or something."

I followed her instructions and smelt the air. Not far away, I could sense something remarkably strong - a loud thumping and the sweetest smell. It took over my mind and I ran towards it. On the ground was a large fox, its black-tipped tail streaking out in a flash of colour. I crouched down and grabbed said tail, before sinking my teeth into its neck. After a matter of moments, I had drained the creature completely - not a drop was left. Unfortunately, the throaty ache was still there. I remembered the last time I had had a cold. It was a couple of months after James had hunted and failed to drink me, and the ache was similar to this, only that had been many times milder. Glancing down and giving my outfit a once-over, I discovered not a drop of blood on my clothes.

"Smooth - good for a first timer. Then again, you were up against a fox. Such a terrible enemy! You could have died!" Heidi laughed. I glared at her and her terrible sense of humour, which made her laugh even more. After a couple of moments, I joined her on the floor. "Don't go to the circus!" Heidi shouted.  
"What the hell?" I asked, suddenly over my laughing fit.  
"Never mind. It has to do with Septimus Heap - this book I found after one feeding. Some kid must have dropped it or something and I picked it up and read it. It's pretty good, actually. Want to borrow it?"  
"No thanks…" I declined, confused as to why Heidi was reading children's books about circuses. **(A/N: I like Septimus Heap, kill me! /sarcasm)  
**"Whatever - c'mon, Aro'll kill us if we don't get back soon."

So, together this time, we ran back to the forest edge, before striding across the square again, me holding my breath. Flinging open the doors once again, we walked back inside, slamming them behind us decisively. Breaking into a fit of giggles again, we skipped down the corridor. Finally, we arrived at Heidi's room. The door was made of holly painted an almost-white pink colour. When she opened the door I gasped. Decked out in white, pale pink, rose and bright fuchsia with lashings of green, Heidi's room was astonishingly lovely.

"This is gorgeous, Heidi!" I gushed. Just looking at the woodwork (holly, again, and painted the same colour as the door) made me gasp in awe. The sheets on the bed were immaculately smoothed out, the pattern of pink, rose, fuchsia, green and white patchwork immediately catching the eye. Heidi sat down in a pale pink rocking chair next to a fuchsia one and pointed to a green one opposite. I took it and we proceeded to gossip about anything and everything until the pastel clock on the mantelpiece struck 5 'o' clock. There was a knock on the door, and Heidi shoved her fist in her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out loud.

I jumped up and opened the door to, unsurprisingly, Demitri. "Isabella?" he asked, confused.  
"Heidi and I were talking. And call me Izzy. Only Aro and Marcus would call me Isabella. It's too long winded," I said, leading him in. Heidi's face lit up.  
"Hi, Demi!" she smiled.  
"Heidi," he replied, offering his arm. She leaped up and linked with his.  
"Bye, Izzy!" Heidi called, walking off with Demetri on her arm. Or, more suitably, walking off on Demetri's arm.  
"Heidi - your door's not locked!" I yelled after her.  
"Oh, yeah!" she remembered, skipping back and lifting a golden key from her jacket pocket and jamming it into her door, turning it and taking it out again, slipping it back into her pocket, and running off back to Demetri.

"Dateless?" a voice asked from behind me. I span around to find myself face to face with Alec. "I could remedy that. Izzy," he continued.  
"No thanks, Alec. Thanks for the thought, though," I replied, not really in the mood. I was not only happy enough, but still in love with Edward. I could hardly just go off with Alec!  
"Shame. If you fancy it some time, I'm free!" he smiled, before strutting back off down the corridor. Rolling my eyes, I walked back down the corridor with a smirk, bad mood forgotten as a result of Alec's proposal.

Unlocking my door, I walked inside and re-surveyed my room, suddenly spotting a bookcase in the corner. Score one! Upon opening it, I found a battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Score two! Then, I discovered it was an original. Score five-million-and-twenty-seven! As I sat down I was beaming like the sun, before beginning to read it. Again. After a couple of hours, I had finished and was pacing impatiently, trying to think of something to do.

_Maybe you should go on a date with Alec? _a voice in my head suggested.  
_No, that would be like leading him not tell him that you don't want anything serious, just a bit of fun for a couple of hours.  
That sounds like I'm trying to get him in bed. And anyway, I still love Edward.  
Forget about it, Bella, . He _left _you, if I'm not mistaken. So you decided to come here so you could get revenge. Why not get revenge?  
Because I can't. I love him.  
He __doesn't love you.  
I don't care.  
You're impossible, Bell-  
Izzy!  
No, _Izzy_. You're Bella. You say you want to hang on to Edward, and yet -  
Just shut up, OK? Why am I even arguing with you? It's basically arguing with myself. Talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness.  
But you're not actually talking.  
And I'm not actually listening._

So, I decided to go for a walk. Just a quick round of the castle. It was one of the worst mistakes of my existence. Finding my way **(A/N: PLUG! I have written a poem by this title that you can find in **_**My Twilight OneShots **_**if you fancy a read!) **to some tower, I smelt a scent more appealing than the fox, much more appealing by far. I was literally drawn to it. Throwing the door open, I closed my eyes and leapt towards the source of the smell, digging my teeth into it. It tasted divine. I opened my eyes and found, to my absolute horror, the dead corpse of a human. The human? Phil. "Very smooth, Isabella **(A/N: I accidentally put Bella here at first)**! Neatly done!" Jane smiled, patting me on the back before returning to her meal and unaware that I was gaping in horror at Phil's dead body, lying drained on the floor. My eyes stung, and Heidi's expression was full of sympathy. The humans still alive were just as terrified as before. Letting out a strangled cry, I fell to the floor and cupped my face in my hands.

"Jane… Izzy wants to be veggie," Heidi supplemented.  
"Izzy?"  
"Bella," Heidi finished, clarifying. But the sound of my old nickname being spoken aloud brought on a new wave of hysteria. Lifting my shaking hands from my face, I looked at them and screamed. They were covered in water - tears. Gasps came from all around the room as the rest of the Volturi looked at me in complete, utter shock. Humans were thrown to the ground as vampires began to surround me. Tears kept rolling down my marble cheeks and I wondered how this could be. My head was spinning and I heard Alec, Marcus and Heidi all calling my name as I - somehow - blacked out.

**(A/N: I know why it is. I'm not telling. AND I MANAGED FOUR PAGES WITH AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!!!!!! *happy dances* The next chapter's partially written out, so I'll post it soon. And I'm listening to **_**Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat **_**music right now. Don't ask.)**


	6. Back to Black

****

Back to Black

(A/N: Thanks for all the awesoem reviews/favourites/alerts! Here is the aftermath of Izzy's little 'episode', with another MASSIVE cliffy at the end. Mwahahahahaha!)

* * *

I awoke to a terrified Heidi, shocked Demetri, concerned Alec, confused Jane, frantic Marcus, worried Aro and a smug Caius. Why was Caius smug? I hadn't a clue. "Izzy!"

"Are you feeling alright?"  
"What's going on? Izzy smells funny…"  
"OHMYISABELLAAREYOUOK?"  
"Isabella?"  
"Idiots," I heard them all scream consecutively.  
"And why are we idiots, Caius?" Alec inquired.  
"Because it's obvious why she passed out!"  
"How?" Heidi asked.  
"Someone played Tinie Tempah?" Jane asked , even more confused.

"Who changed her?" Everyone pointed at Marcus, minus me. I was too busy fighting the fatigue washing over me. "And how old is he?" No-one volunteered. "Exactly. Marcus is so old - no offence - that the venom had gone stale. I tried to drink someone once, but got distracted by another vampire in the vicinity," Caius smirked. "I got sidetracked for three days, and my prey had changed, but not completely. My venom had gone stale, like Marcus' has. I'm guessing you need to change people regularly to stop it going stale. So… maybe someone should bite Isabella or Izzy or whatever again?" Both Heidi and Alec raised their hands. "You choose, Is," Caius instructed. Frowning at how Caius could so easily command the attention of a room of young, rebellious vampires, I decided quickly and easily.

"Heidi?" I asked. Alec's face fell. "Sorry," I mouthed silently when no-one was looking. Thinking about it, Alec wouldn't be a bad mate. He seemed loyal and pretty cool. Still, he wasn't the one I wanted…  
"Sure. This might hurt a bit, though. Be prepared," Heidi joked, over-darkening her voice on the last two words. I held out my arm. Heidi's teeth clamped down on it and I screamed again. Searing pains spread through my arm, and Heidi released my arm. "Ew. Your blood tastes like… animal blood!" she exclaimed. Jane sniggered.  
"Something funny, Little Miss Sadist?" I asked, gritting my teeth.  
"You're an animal! Animal blood! PRICELESS!" Jane screeched.  
"And 'Little Miss Sadist' was a better description of Janie than you'd have thought. Know her power?" Alec joked.  
"No," I replied, my gritted teeth grinding together.  
"Death glares! She glares at you and you hurt. Badly."  
"Why doesn't she just bite you?" I ask, the flames spreading further, engulfing me.

The whole lot of them are sadists. They stood there laughing their stone asses off while I cringed in pain from Heidi's bite. "Sadists," I repeated, muttering. This just sent them into even more hysterical fits of laughter. And in case you were wondering, Marcus and Aro had left the room while I was being bitten, for some reason. After a few more moments of pain, the flames began to recede. Letting out an unnecessary sigh of relief, I stood up.  
"Hi," Alec said. "You smell WEIRD."  
"CRAP!" I groaned. "It didn't work." Caius then proceeded to cuss out in about twenty-five different languages, Heidi told me later.  
"I think Caius' theory is correct, but not his solution," Demetri said.  
"Ditto - mate!" Heidi said. Jane and I's eyes widened.

"Well done!" Jane congratulated.  
"I'm happy for you!" I said, before glancing around the room. And spying Phil's dead body. "Oh my God! Phil!"  
"WHAT?" everyone shouted simultaneously. I walked slowly towards my step-father.  
"You knew him?" Heidi asked.  
"You could say that."  
"Why? Who was he?" Alec inquired.  
"My - my step dad," I replied. This revelation was met by shocked gasps from the whole group.

"Oh Izzy! I'm so sorry!" Jane consoled, while Heidi hugged me. A single tear rolled down my cheek while Alec took my hand and squeezed it, silently trying to comfort me. I squeezed back, showing I had received his message. I could almost sense his smile. Turning away from my step-father's dead corpse, I looked at the little group around me. My new friends. Heidi, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Caius… Staring at each of their faces in turn they looked progressively more confused.  
"You know what? I can't believe I did that. It pains me so much to know that Phil's dead because of me, and Renee - my mother - is going to be so upset when she finds he's disappeared. I feel like a monster. But… it's made me think. If I'm going to be a vampire, I need to do it properly," I announced. Cauis' jaw fell open.

"So… you're not going to be veggie?" he asked.  
"No. I'm still going to be veggie. But don't vampires 'traditionally' do other things, too?" I continued, making quote marks in the air with my fingers on the word 'traditionally'. Alec frowned. "They usually get over stuff! Right? Or am I just making this up?"  
"Just making it up," Demetri confirmed.  
"Oh, thanks for clearing that up, Demi," Heidi scolded her mate. He snorted.  
"Pleasure." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. So. I'm going to forget Edward. Start fresh. As if I'm a whole new veggie vamp," I finished. Demetri giggled, too feminine a sound for his large frame.  
"Vamp?"  
"Forget it, vamp_ire_." I clarified. Heidi laughed slightly, leaning into Demi.  
"So, Is. What's first?" Alec asked.  
"Me and you are going to go talk somewhere privately," I replied. His grin expanded to twice the size of his face.  
"You and I," Caius corrected. I stuck a tongue out at him, dragging a stunned Alec with me as I marched out the door.

I led him to my room. "I'm going back to black, Alec," I announced when we were safely inside.  
"Huh?"  
"Black being the Cullens."  
"What? You said you were going to forget them."  
"No, I said I'd forget Edward. Not the Cullens."  
"Doesn't Edward count as a Cullen? So 'the Cullens' as an expression is inclusive of Edward."  
"Exactly. It's my strange logic, Alec. Get used to it. I'm going to visit every so often."  
"Do you even know where they are, Izzy?"  
"No. But I'll find them."  
"No you won't, Izzy." Then I snapped.

"STOP CALLING ME IZZY!" I screamed, collapsing the floor in a shivering heap. "I'm Bella Swan, eighteen years old. My vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen split up with me days after my birthday and took everything that represented him with him. I immediately ran to the place I could be sure to find some evidence he was real without thinking about the consequences. I ended up being changed into a half-vampire myself and killing my own stepfather. Now I don't know what to do because I still love the one who left me despite it not being a mutual feeling and haven't a clue where he could be."

Alec looked at me, pity in his expression. I could see from it he knew what I was going through somehow. "Bella. That means beautiful in Italian. But clever a girl as you are, you'd have already known that. What you don't know though, is my history. Why I became a vampire. So I'll tell you. You won't like it at all, but it'll help you," he said, kneeling down beside me. Confusion filled me. What was he talking about? "I lived in London the same time as Carlisle. At the time, I was working in a carpenter's shop when I sliced my arm, a huge thick cut an inch deep. The sight of the blood repulsed the carpenter I was apprenticed to so much he literally threw me out into the street, where I landed with my injured arm stretched out instinctively to catch my fall. Stuff got into the wood and it was quickly infected. I was dying when Carlisle saw me." I gasped. Was Alec being funny?

"He picked me up and carried me over to an alleyway where he bit me and proceeded to suck my blood out. But when I was about half emptied of fluid, he found the will to stop and ran away. Then I changed into a vampire. When my transformation was complete three days after, I awoke to a whole new world where I thirsted for blood. And took it. One day, about a month later, I discovered Jane and bit her before I could stop myself. Luckily, I managed to stop before I drank her. Afterwards I was disgusted with myself. I'd changed my sister into the monster I was. Once her transformation was complete we roamed together and found our way to Italy, just under a hundred years before Carlisle. Aro accepted us instantly thanks to our gifts. Mine is the ability to knock a whole room senseless.

"Either way, Carlisle eventually came to the Volturi, where he saw me. I tried to avoid him as much as possible but he managed to get me alone once. Tried to apologise, but I'd no time for feeling sorry. **(A/N: ring a bell anyone? I'm actually listening to the song these lyrics are slightly edited from right now. The person who guesses correctly wins a shout-out and something else later in the story… I'm not telling! Hint: they were on the **_**Twilight**_** soundtrack, but the song wasn't. The song was on THEIR album.) **After that day, he left us. Thankfully. Jane asked what had gone on with him, and I told her everything, all about my transformation. Aro already knew. It was only us three who knew. Now you do, too. Only two people - Aro and I - knew something else though. I'd like to keep it that way, too. Just know I understand completely how you feel."

I was dumbfounded. Carlisle had lied to me? To his family? To his wife? "Alec," I whispered. "Are you telling the truth?" He nodded and I sat up, throwing my arms around him. "He lied to us. Lied to us all."  
"He lied to the Cullens?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"He said he'd never drunk human blood. But he's drunk yours…" At that moment, Heidi burst into my room.

"IZZY! RUN!" she shouted, signalling to the window.  
"What is it?" I asked, fighting against her pushing.  
"The Cullens."

* * *

**(A/N: Me is evil. He he.)**


End file.
